Primula
is an original unit song performed by Mogami Shizuka, Nanao Yuriko, and Nagayoshi Subaru as the unit "Virgo". Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Mizuumi ni ukabu no koi no hana Tsukiakari sotto terashite iru no Yurariyurari hanabira ga negai nosete oyogu no Mune no naka terasu SUPOTTORAITO Kakushitemo kakushitousesou ninai Hitosuji no michi no saki made yuukidashite arukitai no Sumikitta yozora soko nara itsudemo Kimi no koto o mitsukerareru no ni Kiseki datte ii ichido kiri de ii Kono koi o sakasetai no Hanashitai yo koe kikitai yo soba ni itai yo Jikan ga tarinai aenai kimi kanjitai Subete ga iro azayaka ni kagayaku no ni Yasashiku sareru tabi ni mune kyuntte naru Zurui egao ga hanarenai Honne ga ienai kikenai motto shiritai Hitomi ga mitsumeru tabi ni tokimeku no ni "Matane" kasaneru tabi ni mune shuntte naru Douka zutto soba ni isasete Aimai ni yureteru naminooto Suigetsu ga ukande wa kiete yuku Kururikururi kohakuchou hikari mitsuke odoru no Yorokobi no iro o tsuketa hana wa Kimi no tame saita watashi mitai ne Hirogatte iku nami no moyou ookiku naru no himeta omoi Tsuyogaru koto de kakushiteita kedo Modokashikute fuan tsunotteku Utakata no koi wakatteru kedo Konya mo yume ni miru no Namida ga karenai kienai omou hodo ni Nandomo ochiteku hoshi ni negatta no ni Namae yobareru dake de mune kyuntte naru Koi no CHAIMU ga tomaranai Kotoba ga mienai ienai itoshii hodo ni Ichizu na kimochi wa kyou mo kirameku no ni Chigau dareka no hanashi mune shuntte naru Datte motto mite ite hoshii Hakanakutemo ii no... Koe ni dasenakutemo Ashita aeru no nara sore dake de ii Zurui egao ga hanarenai Honne ga ienai kikenai motto shiritai Hitomi ga mitsumeru tabi ni tokimeku no ni "Matane" kasaneru tabi ni mune shuntte naru Douka zutto soba ni isasete Hajimete shitta Konnani kurushii koto Suki ga fueteku Hayaku kizuite ne... |-| Kanji= 湖に浮かぶの恋の花 月明かりそっと照らしているの ゆらりゆらり花びらが　願い乗せて泳ぐの 胸の中照らすスポットライト 隠しても隠し通せそうにない 一筋の道の先まで　勇気出して歩きたいの 澄みきった夜空　そこならいつでも 君の事を見つけられるのに 奇跡だっていい　一度きりでいい この恋を咲かせたいの 話したいよ　声聞きたいよ　傍にいたいよ 時間が足りない会えない　君感じたい 全てが色鮮やかに　輝くのに 優しくされるたびに　胸キュンッてなる ずるい笑顔が　離れない 本音が言えない聞けない　もっと知りたい 瞳が見つめるたびに　トキメクのに 「またね」重ねるたびに　胸しゅんってなる どうか　ずっと　傍にいさせて 曖昧に揺れてる波の音 水月が浮かんでは消えてゆく くるりくるりコハクチョウ　光見つけ踊るの 喜びの色彩を付けた花は 君のため咲いた私みたいね 広がっていく波の模様　大きくなるの秘めた想い 強がることで　隠していたけど もどかしくて　不安募ってく 泡沫の恋　分かってるけど 今夜も夢に見るの 涙が枯れない消えない　想うほどに 何度も堕ちてく星に　願ったのに 名前呼ばれるだけで　胸キュンッてなる 恋のチャイムが　止まらない 言葉が見えない言えない　愛しいほどに 一途な気持ちは今日も　きらめくのに 違う誰かの話　胸しゅんってなる だって　もっと　見ていて欲しい 儚くてもいいの… 声に出せなくても 明日逢えるのなら　それだけでいい ずるい笑顔が　離れない 本音が言えない聞けない　もっと知りたい 瞳が見つめるたびに　トキメクのに 「またね」重ねるたびに　胸しゅんってなる どうか　ずっと　傍にいさせて 初めて知った こんなに苦しい事 好きが増えてく 早く気づいてね… |-| English= A love flower floats on the lake Softly shining in the moonlight The swaying flower petals swim with my wishes The spotlight shines in my heart Even though I tried to hide it, I couldn't keep it hidden I want to have the courage to walk beyond the one way path Whenever I'm there on the clear night sky I can find you Even just one more miracle is good enough I want my love to bloom I want to talk to you, hear your voice, and be on your side I don't have enough time to see you; I want to feel you Even when all the vivid colors shine brilliantly Every time you're kind to me, my heart thump, Not letting go of your sly smile I can't say and listen to my motive; I want to know more about you Even when I get excited every time our eyes meet Every time they're piled up with "see you later", my heart feels dejected Please let me stay by your side forever The roaring waves sway ambiguously The moon reflected on the water's surface has vanished A tundra swan swims around and around, finding a light to dance on The flowers I bundled with the colors of joy Is like me blooming for you The spreading pattern of waves turned into my big, hidden feelings I tried to hide it by pretending to be strong, but I'm frustrated and becoming anxious I understand how transient love is, but Tonight, I'll dream of you My tears won't dry and disappear because I'm thinking of you Even when I wish to the falling stars so many times Just calling your name made my heart thump Love's chime won't stop ringing I can't say and find my words because I love you Even when my honest feelings are sparkling today as well You talking to someone different made my heart feel dejected Because I want to see you more Even if it's short-lived... Even if I can't call you If only we can meet tomorrow, that'll be fine Not letting go of your sly smile I can't say and listen to my motive; I want to know more about you Even when I get excited every time our eyes meet Every time they're piled up with "see you later", my heart feels dejected Please let me stay by your side forever I knew for the first time how painful it is the more I love you Please hurry up and notice me... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 02 BlueMoon Harmony (sung by: Virgo) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 BlueMoon Theater (sung by: Nagayoshi Subaru) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 2 (performed by: Virgo) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mogami Shizuka Category:Nanao Yuriko Category:Nagayoshi Subaru